Hey Beautiful
by devilishlyhandsomeagain
Summary: When Emma receives a phone call about someone being hit by a car near the town line, she doesn't hesitate to check it out. Killian hurt at the beginning of In the Name of the Brother, from Emma's point of view. Captain swan.


The moment the call arrived she was flying out the house, rushing to get into her car. Emma was very aware of how slow the emergency services were due to the lack of incidents in this town. Before she broke the curse, the most exciting thing that happened was someone's cat getting stuck up a tree. She knew without a doubt she would get to the scene way before anyone else.

Driving down the empty roads of Storybrooke, she let her mind wonder. Knowing that someone from outside the small town had found a way in, and on top of that, had hit a citizen with their car, was extremely worrying to say the least. Emma couldn't help but wonder who was hit. Gold had oh so helpfully refrained from revealing that small piece of information to her, she'd have to thank him for that later.

As she turned the corner she took in the scene in front of her. Gold was lying over a confused looking Belle, trying to calm the panicked girl no doubt, but they seemed to be unharmed so Emma's gaze moved on from them. A silver car had crashed into an old oak tree and was defiantly going to be out of action for the next week or so. Emma quickly made her way over to the body lying on the ground. As she got closer she found that she recognized the garments that this man was wearing.

A gasp escaped her lips.

No. It couldn't be.

How had he got back here from the Enchanted Forest?

Of course, however Cora had managed to.

It was obvious that they had traveled back to the town together and that he was still working with her, she decided to ignore the way her heart sank slightly at that thought. Focusing on the job at hand she drew to a stop beside him and found that surprisingly he was still conscious.

Emma immediately noticed that his condition was bad, really bad. Killian turned his head slightly when he noticed her.

"Hey beautiful", he rasped out in a pained voice. Emma rolled her eyes; he would make innuendos in any position possible, wouldn't he.

The frown she was previously wearing returned to her face when she saw the blood dripping down his head. She started to crouch down to examine his body more closely.

"Here I didn't think you'd notice, ah!" He tensed up and let out a cry when her hand grazed over his ribs, his face scrunched up in pain. Concern swept over Emma's face.

"Your ribs are broken."

Despite her efforts to keep her voice neutral she wavered slightly over the word broken. An unreadable expression passed over his face,

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh."

"Did you see his face," he said, smugness dripping over his words.

Her head whipped round to where Gold was still leaning over Belle. It wasn't hard to see what had happened, especially with the gun used now lying in the middle of the road.

"His one true love gone in an instant." Killian snarled whilst attempting to sit up, despite the amount of pain it must be causing him.

By now Gold was making his way over to Hook's battered and bruised body. Emma could see that David had arrived and was talking quietly to Belle. She concludes that he must have also been alerted because they practical shared the role of sheriff. He had taken over whilst she was in the Enchanted Forest after all. Hooks voice drew her attention back to him.

"Just like Milah crocodile." He said, spitting out the last word in absolute disgust.

"When you took her from me." Killian was almost at his feet, and Emma wondered how he managed to bare that much pain. By now Gold was standing over him looking down at the struggling pirate.

"But you took her first!" he exclaimed before he kicked Killian's head back and let his body drop to the floor.

Emma was frozen with shock until Killian's cry of pain snapped her out of it.

"Gold, are you insane!" she shouted, moving more towards Hook's broken form.

"Yes, I am." The hatred evident in his voice, he got the cane he used to help him walk and placed it onto the pirate's throat. Whilst he pushed down on it, strangling Killian, a desperate Emma grabbed Gold's arm and with David's help, tried to pull him away.

"You can't do this!" David cried still pulling at the old man's arm.

"I can if you let me go."

Emma and David threw argument after argument at the man, reminding him of Belle, how she wouldn't want him to do this. Meanwhile Hook's face was turning a worrying shade of red and Emma reasoned he didn't have long before some serious and much more permanent damage was done.

Just as the sounds of pain coming from Killian got louder and his strength started to weaken, the sound of sirens burst through the otherwise quite road. All the heads turned to look in the direction the ambulance was coming from.

Gold's hold on Killian weakened and the pair were finally able to pull him of the pirate, who was now gasping for air and in an incredible amount of pain from the outburst.

Emma relaxed and stood up. He was going to be okay. She didn't know why she cared so much, and constantly repeated to herself that she didn't, but somewhere deep down she knew she was lying. For some strange reason that she still refused to admit, Emma didn't want the infuriating pirate hurt. This thought worried her, she had taught herself better than this. Don't let people in, you'll only get yourself hurt. The only person she was allowed to care about was Henry and that was the way it was going to stay. At least that's what she told herself.


End file.
